Nega-Saboro
In the Nega-Verse, at Spiral Academy, Nega-Saboro was a C average student while holding little knowledge of strategy, he was an expert in sword fighting and practiced in the art of swordsmanship and bomb usage. At the academy Nega-Saboro hanged around his two best friends Nega-Cassiel and Nega-Mordequi. Nega-Mordequi was Saboro's best friend and fencing partner, the two always trained together and would always test each others strength against each other. Nega-Cassiel was the brains of their group and Saboro always admired Cassiel for her wits and sassy talking. Everything went fine, until Nega-Maietta used Nega-Byxe to scare the academy and start a new breed of warriors known as Nega Nights. Soon the entire academy was scared into joining Nega-Maietta, all except Nega-Saboro and Nega-Cassiel, the two still believed in the Spiral Order code. Unfortunately, Nega-Mordequi joined Maietta, believing it would make him stronger, his ambitions of being the strongest soon blocked out his two best friends. With the entire planet becoming engulfed by Nega-Maietta, Saboro and Cassiel were forced into hiding. When the Nega-Nights broke into the Alpha-Verse to defeat the Spiral Knights, Saboro and Cassiel slipped in and talked with Lt. Feron about the situation and became official spies for the Spiral Knights. Back in the Nega-Verse, Nega-Saboro would fight Nega-Mordequi and become mortally wounded, he luckily escaped and went back to Nega-Cassiel who tended his wounds. It was then that Saboro realized how much she meant to him and he confessed that he loved her, joyfully, she returned his love and kissed him. Personality Nega-Saboro is a very bold and strong willed person, who refuses to back down from a challenge. Just like a knight, he is very loyal and valiant and will always put his live on the line to save another, especially Nega-Cassiel. Despite his heroic personality, Nega-Saboro lacks the true battle strategy his partner possesses, and doesn't run on anymore then average intelligence. Also his valiance is also his weakness as he willing runs into traps to save Nega-Cassiel. Strengths and Weaknesses Nega-Cassiel and Nega-Saboro.png Nega-Saboro and Nega-Cassiel kissing.png Nega-Saboro and Nega-Cassiel.png Nega-Saboro possesses very sturdy and bulky, Plate Mail Armor which allows him to take a few gunshots and cuts in his armor. He also carries around a giant Triglav which is very heavy and can really only be lifted by Saboro and Mordequi, when it hits the ground with enough force it can cause an icy quake. Nega-Saboro also holds an Irontech destroyer which emits a large blast and can cause a concussion if too close. Due to his large armor, Nega-Saboro is very slow but can take a fair amount of hits and give plenty back if he is close enough. Again, as stated before, his urge to rescue the helpless can lead him straight into traps. Likes and Dislikes Nega-Saboro likes to live by the code of the old knights and is willing to devote himself to a loyal master, in his case Nega-Cassiel. Saboro also enjoys testing his own strength against things that seem large and heavy. And of course, Nega-Saboro is in love with Nega-Cassiel and is willing to do anything for her. Nega-Saboro has always had a hatred for Nega-Maietta, for going against the spiral order, just so he could consider himself to be better then everyone else. Nega-Saboro is even more mad that Nega-Mordequi betrayed the spiral order, just to becoming stronger. Category:Neutral Good Category:Knight Category:Male